Us
"Us" is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on March 23, 2014 at 9/8c on AMC, and on March 24, 2014 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis Abraham, Glenn, Tara, Rosita and Eugene are walking down the railroad tracks. Eugene talks about video games and Tara hands Eugene a metal object that can be used to make a homemade battery. Glenn comes across the message about Terminus that Maggie had previously left for him. Realizing that Maggie is still alive, he sprints forward down the tracks. Rick, Carl, and Michonne are on another part of the railroad tracks, with Carl and Michonne walking on the rails to see who can stay up the longest. Michonne tries to scare Carl off so she can win the bet, but accidentally falls off herself. Carl gets to choose one of the last two candy bars in the supply, and picks a Big Cat bar before splitting it with her. Meanwhile, Daryl and Len, one of the marauders, are hunting when they both shoot and kill a rabbit. Len then "claims" the rabbit and argues with Daryl before the marauders' leader, Joe, interrupts them. Joe explains to Daryl that the group has one rule: if they want something, they claim it. He then cuts the rabbit in half for Daryl and Len, since the former was not aware of the rule. While walking on the tracks, Joe encourages Daryl to stay with them, although he informs him that whoever steals and lies from the group will take a severe beating. After the group spends the night in a railroad platform, (where everyone but Daryl "claims" a car to sleep in, forcing him to sleep on the floor), Daryl awakens to Len accusing him of stealing his half of the rabbit. Daryl's bag has the other half. While Daryl pleads that he was set up, Joe then reveals that he witnessed Len put the rabbit in Daryl's bag, and begins beating up Len with the group. Upon leaving camp with the group, Daryl sees Len's beaten body with an arrow in his head. Joe informs Daryl that they are tracking a man (Rick), who had killed one of their own, and is possibly headed to Terminus. Joe, Daryl and the marauders are seen walking past the wrapper of the Big Cat that Carl had previously been eating, which was lying between the ties on the track, indicating that they are getting closer to finding Rick, Carl and Michonne. Daryl spots a single strawberry growing out of the ground, and "claims" it. Glenn's group eventually comes across a building where a walker is about to fall from the roof on top of Eugene. He is saved when Abraham shoves him out of the way, despite inadvertantly knocking Tara to the ground in the process, injuring her foot. Abraham wants to rest, but Glenn wants to push forward. Glenn strikes a deal with Abraham that Eugene will receive Glenn's riot gear in return for accompanying Glenn and Tara to Terminus. Abraham accepts the deal and the group continues forward. When Glenn's group approaches a tunnel, with a sign by Maggie to proceed, Abraham decides that it is too dangerous and a huge risk for the group and leaves Glenn and Tara with two cans of food and a flashlight. He promises that his group will return if the two are unable to exit the tunnel. Inside the tunnel, Glenn and Tara find several walkers trapped in the debri from a roof cave-in. Soon after making their way partially through the tunnel they are overwhelmed by walkers and Tara get her foot trapped in some loose rocks. On the search for a working vehicle, Abraham finds a minivan. On the windshield, someone had written "Let Momma Be" in dust, referring to the zombified woman in the backseat. With the vehicle secure, Eugene navigates Rosita to the other side of the tunnel, where they find Bob, Sasha, and Maggie. The group then rescues Glenn and Tara. Maggie later mentions that she shot up the roof of the tunnel to incapicitate the walkers so they could make it to the other side. While resting in the tunnel, Eugene manages to convince Abraham to go to Terminus with the others, as the place can be a "home base" for them. The merged group enters a silent Terminus with ease, and observes the tranquility of the area. In a courtyard is a woman tending to laundry, with her back to the group. After hearing them approaching, she turns around and introduces herself as Mary. The friendly woman welcomes the weary group of survivors to Terminus and offers to "make them a plate." Other Cast Co-Stars *Keith Brooks as Dan. *JD Evermore as Harley. *Marcus Hester as Len. *Davi Jay as Tony. *Eric Mendenhall as Billy. Uncredited *Gregory French as Walker. Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series Deaths *Len Trivia *First appearance of Mary. *Last appearance of Len. *This is the 50th episode of AMC's The Walking Dead. *This is the second time in which Tara has injured her leg; the first was in "Live Bait". *The title refers to the brief conversation between Daryl and Joe, where Daryl tries to distance himself from Joe's group, saying "there is no us." *This is the first penultimate episode of the series since "Wildfire" not to feature a main character death. *This episode re-introduces Rick, Carl, and Michonne after being absent for three consecutive episodes. *The song that plays as Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Bob, Sasha and Tara approach Terminus is "Be Not So Fearful" by A.C. Newman. *Maggie wears the same poncho that Daryl wore in "Say the Word". Videos Promo(s) Sneak Peeks de:Vereint pl:Us ru:Мы es:Us Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series